El Precio Del Amor
by TitaniaSS
Summary: En un viejo reino, una princesa y un joven conocerán el verdadero precio del amor/ primer fic/


**El precio del amor**

Hace mucho tiempo, vivía un rey, que tenia como su único tesoro y recuerdo a su hija… Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia . La princesa era la mujer más hermosa de todo el reino. Alta, delgada, de abundante cabello dorado, con grandes y hermosos ojos color chocolate. Todos lo hombres (fueran niños, adultos o viejos) suspiraban por ella. Un día el rey publico un anuncio, donde ofrecía la mano de su hermosa hija, a cambio de que le dieran algo insólito, que nadie podría dar.

Casi de inmediato, todos los jóvenes del reino fueron a visitar a la princesa, desfilando frente a ella, haciéndola reír y pasar un buen rato…muchos ponían oro y riquezas con tal de ganarse su corazón, sin embargo no era suficiente.

Unos dias después, apareció un joven, con las ropas rotas y emparchadas, el minero del pueblo: Natsu , Natsu Dragneel, mejor conocido como 'Salamander' debido a que le encantaba jugar con fuego, bueno, ese es otro tema.

Cuando los guardias lo vieron, no lo dejaron entrar, ¿porque? Simple… según ellos, el no merecía estar en presencia de la princesa.. Sin embargo, el rey, Jude, estaba desesperado por encontrar al hombre ideal para su amada hija, así que permitio que pasara.

Natsu, al estar frente a frente con la hermosa princesa, se tiro de rodillas y le dijo, cabizbajo:

-Princesa, no tengo oro ni riquezas para ofrecerte, sin embargo, tengo un corazón puro que esta dispuesto a amarte… si me das la oportunidad, claro- Termino de decir su oración, y levanto la cabeza para mirar a la princesa a los ojos.

Todos se burlaron del joven minero, en cambio a la princesa Lucy le pareció muy tierno… pero según su padre, no debía casarse con el solo por eso, tendría que hacer que Natsu se lo probara, probara que estaba dispuesta a amarla. Entonces, lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo, con un toque de tristeza en su voz:

-¿Y que podrías darme tu como prueba de tu amor?

Natsu reflexiono unos momentos, antes de decirle su repuesta firmemente, con voz ronca:

-Durante 10 dias estaré debajo de los ventanales del palacio, sin comer nada, sin moverme por nada, ahí estaré, en tu balcón por los próximos 10 dias-

Todos rieron, mas el rey y la princesa aceptaron, esta ultima con un poco de lastima, preocupación y tristeza:

-Si ayunas durante los próximos 10 dias, tendrás derecho a la mano de mi hija, y te permitiré casarte con ella…- Dijo el rey Jude con voz rasposa

Los guardias llevaron al joven minero al balcón de la princesa, y ahí comenzó su calvario. Los dias pasaron… y, aunque lloviera, tronara, hubiera mucho frió, Natsu permanecía ahí, esperando a que la hermosa princesa se asomara por allí, a verlo… es que, en estos dias, la princesa solo se había asomado 2 veces, y solo se quedaba por algunos segundos…. Pero Natsu no perdía las esperanzas, pero eso no significaba que estas no estuvieran bastante bajas.

Finalmente el décimo día llego, ahí era donde terminaba su calvario. Todo el pueblo estaba reunido, en especial los periodistas. Pero antes de que la princesa anunciara su decisión de casarse con el, sorpresivamente, el joven minero se paro de su lugar en el balcón, bajo las escaleras y emprendió rumbo hacia la salida de el reino. No importaba cuantas suplicas o amenazas le echaban, Natsu siguió caminando, hasta salir de la vista de todos.

Ya en un sendero en el bosque, Natsu se encontró con un viejo, mejor conocido como el curandero del pueblo, que de seguro regresaba de su viaje para recoger algunas yerbas. Para haber estado un poco alejado, el viejo se informo de la situación del joven minero y de la princesa, entonces le dijo:

-Amigo mió, como es posible que después de cumplir tu meta de ganar la mano de la princesa, te marches sin dar ni una explicación?-

Entonces Natsu le respondió, sollozando:

-He decidido irme, viajar, y olvidarme de ella para siempre, por que me eh dado cuenta de que ella no vale la pena- Termino con voz quebrada

-Pero no lo entiendo si la amabas tanto como para soportar tal calvario, como es posible que ahora digas que no vale pena?-

-Por 10 dias estuve ahí, en su balcón, sin alimento, solo algunos sorbos de agua…soporte frió, lluvia, truenos ¿y ella? Ella solo se quedaba dentro de su cuarto y muy rara vez volteaba en la dirección en la que estaba sentado, en todos esos dias, ella solo se asomó por su ventana para verme, y era en un periodo de tiempo muy corto, asi que prefiero irme, dejar esto atrás, olvidar todo…-

-Entiendo.. Pero… ¿ A donde iras?- Dijo el viejo un poco triste.

-No lo se, viajare por el continente, por el mundo si me es capaz… y, de una o otra forma, lograre olvidar a la princesa- Sentencio el joven minero.+

-Ten un feliz viaje, hijo, cuídate- Le respondió el viejo, mientras miraba al joven partir en dirección contraria a la del reino.

La princesa, que había salido en busca del joven minero cuando partió, y estaba escondida detrás de un árbol, rompió en llanto ¿Tan egoísta había sido para dejar al joven sufrir de esa manera? No, no lo era, simplemente había sido su padre, que después de la muerte de su madre, se había vuelto frió… a ella si le interesaba saber mas acerca de ese chico tan misterioso, sin embargo, su padre se lo había prohibido, y las veces que lo miraba a través de su ventana, era por que sus guardaespaldas estaban distraídos.

Estaba decidida, escaparía e iría en busca de ese joven que fue capaz de robarle el corazón con una solo mirada, no importaba si le tomaba toda su vida… lo encontraría y lo enamoraría de nuevo, así podrían vivir juntos… Por siempre.

_**FIN**_

_Hola :3 bueno, este es mi primer fic,como ya lo explique, este fic esta basado en una leyenda titulada 'el precio del amor' solo cambie algunas cosas… bueno espero pronto subir otra historia_

_Hasta luego! :3_


End file.
